Moment's Change
by Black Angel of Destruction
Summary: COMPLETE! AU What if Hisoka actually escaped Muraki during that night? What if he ended up in Kyoto at Kokakuro? Pairings: OriyaHisoka, some MurakiHisoka shounenai and yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Moment's Change 

Summary: AU-What if Hisoka actually escaped Muraki during that night? What if he ended up in Kyoto at Kokakuro? Pairings: Oriya/Hisoka, some Muraki/Hisoka shounen-ai and yaoi

A/N: I'm trying to get rid of my writer's block for Alternate Universe and the others but I can't seem to get past it. But then another story came up in my head. I was kinda tired with the Tsuzuki/Hisoka or Muraki/Tsuzuki, NO OFFENSE! I like those pairings too but it sometimes loses interest after a while. Oh I don't know if Kamakura is near Kyoto at all so don't get all psycho on me about that. Anyways enjoy!

Disclaimers: Don't own characters, don't sue! Salamat! (Thank you)

Subdivision 1

'_Demon!' _

'_Monster!' _

The thirteen year old clamped his hands over his ears. He couldn't stand their thoughts or voices. He could always hear them down here in his white cell. Though he knew that he should've been use to them by now, it still didn't mean that it didn't hurt. He could hear thoughts and feel emotions from upstairs. He couldn't take it. So he curled up, hoping to lose himself in his 'own' thoughts.

He thought back to happy memories, which were few in number, but nonetheless calmed his hypersensitivity to the outside world. He smiled a little to these memories when his mother cherished him, his father strict, yet caring, and the maids weren't afraid of him.

They could only be happy for so long.

The memories shattered as he felt fear, hate, and, worst of all, their abhorrent thoughts. The confined thirteen-year-old felt the prickly sting at the back of his eyes but they didn't flow. The tears didn't fall; he couldn't cry. It just made his chest hurt. He chocked violently.

God, he hated this. All he wanted to do was just sleep. These insomniac nights are affecting him. It made his mind wander to things he didn't want to think about.

He glanced at the small bar shut window. At least they gave him something to look forward to. Thinking that a nice midnight stroll would do him some good, he walked out. They didn't strictly keep him imprisoned but he only had some freedoms. He didn't mind them.

The thirteen-year-old sighed as he breathed in the midnight air of Kamakura. His place was remote but he was grateful for it wasn't a busy city. His green eyes looked at the sky. There was a full moon, but something was off about it. The moon was red, blood red.

He shrugged off the feeling and went to continue his stroll. He walked up the hill. Maybe, he figured, he could sit under the sakura. It was beautifully bloomed this time of year. He pulled his kimono closer to himself as a strong cold breeze flown by. It seemed to increase as he walked further up the hill.

When he reached the top, he paused in step. Two people were already occupying the place. His surroundings began to change.

The landscape was encased in a red hue; the man and woman were in a close embrace…but was that a…knife? His green eyes widened as the man in white stabbed the woman, killing her instantly. He was in shock that he didn't notice the killer had seen him.

He came to his senses as he sensed the man coming closer. He felt the man's emotions: _deep darkness and…lust… _

His mind told him: _Run…run…run! _

His body moved on its own and dashed away from the killer. He quickly ran as a fast as he could. He didn't care where he was going because the man was a few strides behind him. It was only time before the killer would catch up. He couldn't run back to the house, they might kill the people living there. Though he harbored hatred for his parents, didn't mean he was that cruel.

The green-eyed boy kept running and running. He could feel the murderer near him, just behind. He had to run to a city. People would be there. He despised cities but they were his only chance to save him from what was about to happen to him. He ran for his life, dodging the murderer's reaching hands that intended to hurt him.

He ran through trees, dodging low branches and ground, upward roots. He was beginning to get tired and he hoped that he could find a city soon. The killer was still chasing him.

A thunderous sound filled the air. The boy glanced at the sky, still running, noticing that it was about to rain. He hated rainy days. It weakened him with feverous days and nights. His body was susceptible to sickness. He felt the coolness of the water touch his cheek. And soon it was a heavy downpour. Despite the rain he didn't give up and continued running.

He almost lost all hope until he spotted a city. People were walking by. He mentally sighed in relief. He just hoped that he could make it there before the killer grabbed him.

Suddenly he felt the killer slow down a little. Maybe the killer was tired? Or he was closer to civilization? His green eyes looked up and saw the city in front of him. He started to slow down his pace and began to walk at a normal pace. He looked behind him briefly to see that the killer didn't follow him.

He momentarily stopped and took deep breaths to calm himself. He was aware of peoples' stares but he didn't pay them any mind. After he got himself to breathe normally, he continued to walk. The rain hadn't subdued. He was going to get a fever. But where would he stay? He had no money and he didn't want people to discover his family name incase they call his parents. He was afraid of what they were going to do to him.

He paused in step as his legs started to feel numb. He was cold and his clothes were soaked. He was starting to become dizzy as his vision started to blur and everything was shut down. His body was going to collapse any second. He wanted to find a roof first. He staggered a few steps more before his body finally gave up and he fell in unconsciousness on the stone concrete.

Footsteps reached his figure on the ground. The passerby gasped in surprise before picking up his unconscious figure before taking him inside the place he landed in front of. It just happened to be where she had to go back. She was surprised that the boy was so light as if he'd fly away like paper any second. Shrugging out of her thoughts she called for her boss.

"Oriya-san."

TbC------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: There, all in one night and its only midnight. I really have insomnia problems, there are times I don't sleep for days. Anyways I hope you enjoy! I suck at writing introductions! Oh and… Don't get psycho on me about my other stories for I will get to them and I don't know if Kamakura is even near Kyoto so don't get crazy on me for that too.

Like it? Review! NO Flames! C+C accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

Moment's Change

Review responses:

Buried fire: Maybe i should but i heard they don't make alot of money but maybe...anyways thanks for reviewing!

darksaphire: I'm glad u think so!

Warchild, Chris-Redfield26, BlackWolf22: Thanx glad u like!

YAY: I know it's hard to find them. I really like this pairing too!

Subdivision 2

He could feel them, their thoughts, even in his dreamscape. They were broadcasting them like a radio station. He could feel their worry and concern over him? He hadn't felt such emotions towards him like that for nine years that he didn't think people were even thinking of caring about him. It felt chilly yet his forehead was burning.

He was awake yet he couldn't open his eyes or even speak but he could hear their chatter.

"He has a fever. Kasumi, fetch some cold water with a small towel please," a male voice stated.

The boy couldn't speak. His body was chilled. He tried opening his eyes with some success. Things were a bit blurry at first but then they started to clear a bit as he kept blinking. He then felt a damp cold cloth touch his burning forehead. The man, although a little blurred out, was damping his head with the cold cloth.

"Sleep, Bon," he heard the soft male voice.

After a few seconds, he fell to sleep.

-X-

A maid ran through the halls of the big house. She panicked. When she was delivering the young master's meal to his cell, he wasn't there. She knew the master and mistress would be terribly upset if the young master ruined their reputation, as if he hadn't ruined it enough already. She made it to the dinning hall.

"Master, mistress, the young master is missing!" the maid stated. This caught the master's attention.

"What do you mean?" he asked seriously.

"He's missing. He isn't in his cell or outside in the gardens or grounds."

The master stood up and faced the window. He thought hard. Though he was surprised that his son finally did it.

"Let him be. If he comes back, put him back."

"Hai, Nagare-sama."

-X-

The brown haired man stared, more like watched, the sleeping figure on his futon. Other people never really sparked his interest but this kid… There was something about him that interested him. The kid looked gajin and he wondered what would one be doing around here. He sighed taking a drag from his pipe. It was no use thinking about it now when the kid was still asleep.

Before he could think further, a knock interrupted him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Oriya-san, Muraki-san is here to visit you. Should I bring him here?" Oriya heard Kasumi ask.

He stood up and opened the door relieved that his friend was not there.

"Send him to one of the guest rooms. Come get me when you show him to the room," Oriya said to Kasumi. She nodded and went off to do her task.

She came back, asked to watch the kid before he went to confront his friend on what he wanted this time. Though he wondered why he still helped the psychotic doctor. He thought of it no more when he approached the room. He opened the door and slipped inside. He closed the door so no one would intrude on their conversation. Lord knows what can happen.

"Kazutaka, what brings you here?" Oriya asked his friend. He saw that Muraki was cleaning himself of dirt as if he ran through the forest or something. Leaves were falling from his white coat along with the dirt. Muraki is a clean person and he preferred it that way.

"I can't just come and visit an old friend?" Muraki spoke with that smile of his. Oriya rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You only come when you need something. What happened, one of your targets ran away?" Oriya said sarcastically as if this was an everyday thing. Muraki sighed.

"You could say that. Oriya you know this could ruin me."

"What happened?"

"Someone saw what I was doing. Apparently he or she got away. I followed them here and I was hoping you could search for this person."

"Kazutaka… It will be kind of hard to do that, if I don't have a description to give to the authorities to search. I highly doubt the person would be able to identify you."

"Well, I guess we'll just wait and see. I'll be going now Oriya, I do have to be at the hospital tomorrow." Muraki got ready to leave and Oriya cursed. Muraki always talked like that when he refused to do his bidding. He sighed. He fell for it every time.

"Did you catch a glimpse of what the person might have looked like?"

"I caught sighed of blond hair and beautiful green or brown eyes, I'm not sure. It was a red night after all."

Oriya froze at the description. It couldn't be…

"This happened yesterday. I sure hope nothing gets past you, ne, old friend?"

-X-

It was nice. The hand was brushing gently through his hair along his forehead, easing him into comfort. At least this was better than the cell he was placed in about ten years ago. She was also singing. He could hear it faintly. His mother use to sing it to him before…

He had to go back. He couldn't stay. Forcing himself awake, he immediately sat up. Kasumi was surprised but sighed in relief. She tried to lay him back down but he fought back and tried to stand. She gasped in surprise.

"Please, lay back down, you still have a fever. You might collapse," Kasumi begged as she tried to assist him but he stepped back in fear. She stopped and looked at him with sad eyes. He was very thin and sickly looking but couldn't help but notice that he was beautiful looking, more so than her. He just stared back at her like a cornered cat.

"My name is Takeshi Kasumi. And you are?" she asked extending out her hand for him to take and introduce himself in the process. He stared at it warily as if knowing her intentions. He didn't do anything except inched his way along the walls. The door wasn't too far. She just smiled at him. He just had a headache. He could still feel the fever but he had to leave. If… If they find out about him they would be mad, Nagare and Rin would be mad.

He bolted for the door and managed to out run Kasumi for she was in a kimono. He opened the door and ran out only to run into someone. He would've fallen but the person took a hold of him and wouldn't let go, unfortunately. Kasumi stood behind him.

"I'm sorry Oriya-san, but he out ran me," she said.

"It's all right Kasumi, he's just confused," Oriya responded before taking the feverish child back into the room. He was rather surprised that the kid didn't put up a struggle. He seemed to settle down when he was around. He placed the kid back onto the futon and grabbed the wet towel to dampen among his forehead.

"You're fever's gone down. Since you can manage to be up and about. You should be able to leave home tomorrow. Kasumi, fetch us some dinner."

"Hai, Oriya-san."

Oriya looked at the kid who was sitting up looking down at his lap. It could be that Muraki was after this kid. He was the only one to fit the description. He should just tell his friend but then again he couldn't. He should ask first.

"Oi, Bon, where do you live?" he asked. He received no reply for a moment.

"I don't know," the kid answered. He sighed; he was dealing with an amnesiac.

"Do you know your name?"

"Hisoka."

"Family name?" He shook his head.

"Your parents are going to be looking for you. If they do I have to return you."

Hisoka nodded.

"You can stay until they do. I'm sure there are a lot of women around here to dote on you. Kasumi is such a gossiper."

"Gomen nasai." He heard the faint whisper. "For intruding in your space."

"It's fine. The only person that would intrude in my space would be my friend who only comes over when he needs help."

"I can stay?" he heard a faint hope in Hisoka's voice.

"Yes you can. Now where is Kasumi? I asked her to get dinner…"

TBC----------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Thanks for the reviews. I hope this isn't boring. I've been working on my fics all of break since I couldn't transfer from one computer to the other.

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	3. Chapter 3

Moment's Change

Response to reviewers:

sakurasango, Warchild, Jou, amethyst: Thanks for ur review! Here's another chapter!

darksaphire: I hope I did a better job! Thanks for ur suggestion!

Dessa: No I didn't get Kasumi's name from pocket monsters. It just popped into my head. Thanks for reviewing!

Subdivision 3

It's been three years since Hisoka resided in the Kokakuro. Oriya had watched for reports or anything that would get the kid off his hands but none of it happened. His parents didn't look for him at all, which really was sad. Or maybe the kid didn't have parents? So instead of throwing him away Oriya decided he could stay as long as he helped around. He didn't do the jobs Kasumi and the others did but he helped clean up.

His workers were very fond of the kid. They did comment that the kid looked prettier than they did. He did have to agree with them. Hisoka was a sight to behold. Luckily Muraki didn't visit in those three years. He called him up and told him that there were no reports about him. But he wouldn't tell his friend that Hisoka was the one to see him three years ago.

Despite all that, Hisoka was a good companion and seemed to understand him more than most. It was as if the kid could read his mind or something. But the Kokakuro became a lot safer thanks to him. There were no more harsh treatments towards his workers. Hisoka had pinpointed them out before anything could happen. He swore the kid was psychic. But since it saved the women he didn't bother asking. It was safer that way.

He took another drag of his pipe. His thoughts were soon interrupted when the door busted open.

"Oriya-san, one of the customers is pestering Hisoka again," Sakura said.

Sakura was one of the employees that had taken care of Hisoka, making sure he got his schooling in. Her statement made him a bit angry. Lately this had been happening when anyone, besides the women or him, made a move on Hisoka he got angry. He just shrugged it off as nothing. But lately there have been customers trying to take Hisoka as one of their entertainers despite the fact that he kept telling them that he was not one of the employees.

Oriya quickly stood up and strutted out the door to where this action was taking place. He could hear Kasumi's voice pleading with the customer. He approached.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"We keep telling him that Hisoka is not one of us. He isn't listening," Kasumi answered. Hisoka was behind Kasumi, who was protecting him.

"She is right, sir. He is not one of the entertainers. He just helps around from time to time," Oriya stated calmly. The customer grumbled under his breath. He saw Hisoka flinch as if he heard it. Kasumi didn't seem to hear it. The customer grudgingly left. Even if the guy had money, he couldn't do anything especially if he had a wife. This would ruin them. Oriya too was a respected man around there.

"Hisoka are you alright?" Kasumi asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Hisoka answered.

"Good, I was hoping last time was the last one. C'mon we need to feed you," she said dragging him to the dinning place. Oriya and Sakura followed since it was almost time to eat.

-X-

It had been three years and not one word. Hisoka was saddened at the thought. His parents really didn't want him around. But in a sense he was happy. He didn't have to go back to that horrid cell. This place was more welcoming. At least they didn't find out about his abilities yet. Though he knew that Oriya suspected but didn't say anything. He was glad for that.

But sometimes he felt trapped. Oriya wouldn't let him go out by himself unless he was accompanied by one of the women or Oriya himself. He's already sixteen. But he could understand their worry. He was hardly strong physically. Years of malnutrition show even if they'd been feeding him a lot. He still didn't consume a lot.

They were all worried for him. But he assured them that he was fine. Hisoka did lie about not remembering anything but he best leave it at that. He wanted to see if his parents would take him back. Some good that did. He never had a lot of people care about him. Though he did keep wondering if he did tell them about his 'abilities' would they abandon him too? He wasn't going to take the chance. He liked it here. Everyone was nice, except for a few customers but they don't count.

Oh well, it was time for him to help out anyways, no use in dwelling on it. But before he could exit out of the room he felt an overwhelming darkness reach his senses. He hung onto the wall for support, as he felt that immense void of evil intentions. Beads of sweat were already forming on his temples, as it became harder to breathe. After enduring it for a few minutes, he finally gave in to unconsciousness as he fell to the floor.

-X-

Oriya glanced over at his best friend. Muraki was up to something again. He wondered if his friend would come for a normal visit without telling him one of his dirty schemes. He sighed.

"Hello, Oriya. It's been a while," Muraki said in greeting.

"Seeing as how you're not yet arrested, I assume you either got rid of the spy or you weren't ratted on," Oriya said back. He stopped giving his friend normal greetings when he started this psychopathic path.

"Ah, yes even if I was there is no evidence. Anyways, Oriya how have you been?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come and visit an old friend once in a while?" Muraki asked with a fake hurt tone.

"No." Oriya simply answered. Muraki just laughed amused.

"Actually, I came to tell you, I figured it out on how to lure him out. I could figure out my life long experiment."

"Hn, please do not elaborate for I do not want to hear your sick twisted humor."

"Oriya, I'm hurt you'd think of such things."

Before Oriya could give a retort the door was hurriedly opened. Ayame stood in the doorway out of breath.

"Oriya-san, come quick, Hisoka-kun fainted and we can't wake him up even with the smelling salts. Sakura also said that he wasn't breathing," Ayame explained.

Oriya was alarmed at that. He gave a short apology to Muraki before quickly walking towards his room, where he was sure the kid was. He didn't notice Muraki following him but his mind was elsewhere. What he saw horrified him. When he entered Hisoka was thrashing about as if trapped in a nightmare. Kasumi, Ayame, and Sakura stared at Hisoka worriedly.

"He's getting worse Oriya-san," Kasumi said.

"What happened?" Oriya asked.

"We don't know. He was unconscious when Sakura came to look for him."

"Perhaps," Muraki interrupted, "I should take a look at him." Oriya gave him a look. "I am a doctor after all." How could they ever give his friend a Ph. D, he never knows. Oriya hesitantly moved aside as Muraki came to check Hisoka.

"It seems he's probably suffering from some exhaustion. He should rest for a day and take it easy for a week," Muraki simply said.

He stood up ready to leave. He gave a quick goodbye to Oriya before showing himself out. Oriya returned it then continued to watch the kid. He did notice that Hisoka seemed to get better the farther Muraki got. Maybe the kid knew who Muraki was but just wasn't saying anything knowing it was his friend. Half of him was relieved but the other half was hoping that the kid did speak up. Maybe with Muraki in prison, as he deserves to be, he wouldn't have to fear for the kid's life, although Muraki would never hurt him intentionally.

Oriya snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a soft groan from the unconscious boy. Kasumi, Sakura, and Ayame were immediately at his side. Hisoka blinked his eyes, clearing his vision as his mind was filled with worry. He wasn't the one worried, the people looking at him were. He sat up slowly, avoiding a big headache.

"Hisoka, are you okay?" Sakura asked looking like tears were about to fall. Hisoka just nodded.

"Thank God, we were so worried," Ayame said.

"What happened?" Kasumi asked. Hisoka shook his head.

"Did it have anything to do with-"

"Kasumi, I don't think he wants to talk about anything right now. The doctor said he needed rest. Interrogating him like this would make it harder, hm?" Oriya interrupted. He knew Kasumi noticed Hisoka's condition as soon as Muraki left. "You three have some groceries to pick up. We're running low," he said before Kasumi could protest. The three left without a word. They were sure that he wanted to find out for himself. They were hoping that Oriya wouldn't keep it from them.

After they left, the atmosphere was a tense silence.

Hisoka could practically 'feel' Oriya's curiosity. It was surprisingly comforting but at the same time annoying. He might as well get it over with. He sighed dejectedly.

"I know what you do," Hisoka began. Oriya looked at him curiously.

"Do what?" he asked. Hisoka looked right back at him.

"What you do for your friend. You hide him."

"What are you talking about?" Oriya asked defensively.

"You cover up for him despite how wrong it is." Oriya was about to say something but Hisoka continued. "I was surprised that you didn't tell him that I saw what he'd done. Why?"

Oriya was silent. How this kid found out about what he'd done, it was impossible. Why he didn't report him to Muraki was a mystery to him too. He didn't know.

"What about your family? Why didn't you say anything?" Oriya asked back. He knew that Hisoka knew about his family and just didn't speak out. Because when he told him, Hisoka held a poignant look when he told him the news. Or maybe he didn't have an answer to the question.

"Answering a question with a question is rude." Hisoka answered.

"Answer mine then I'll answer yours."

Oriya swept out the room. He needed to think.

TBC-----------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Here's the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	4. Chapter 4

Moment's Change

Response to reviewers:

Warchild, Mizuki hikari: Thanks for reviewing. Here's another update.

brokentamashii: Heeheee...

Jou: Heck yeah!

dimonyo-anghel: Yup yup!

Subdivision 4

It has been a week.

Hisoka avoided Oriya at most times except when they slept since they shared the room. He didn't know whether he should tell Oriya or just avoid it all together and run off somewhere. He sat in the outside halls of the room. He didn't want to be disturbed. He hardly came out of the room. Sakura, Kasumi, or Ayame brought him his meals. He simply ate them and left it outside the door. But during the week, he started to stop eating all together. He'd only take little pieces.

It reminded him of his cell back home.

He paused in his thinking as something warm trickled down his cheek. He wiped them out. Being here had softened him up a bit. He'd lost a little of that 'evil glare', as his caretakers put it. It was still effective when Sakura, Kasumi, or Ayame, wanted to place him in a dress for their own amusement.

He sighed in weariness. He felt very tired. Without sleep, he starts to think. Thinking is bad, at least to him. The topic of his thoughts was always Oriya. He didn't know why. Ever since he read Kasumi's, Sakura's, and Ayame's thought by accident, it's been stuck in his mind since then. When they talked about Oriya's sexual orientation, he decided to tune them out. He didn't even want to know.

His thoughts were interrupted by the dizzy spell that just hit him. He plopped down on his side against the wood floors. His eyes felt heavy. Soon he drifted off to sleep.

That was how Oriya found him minutes after.

-X-

Muraki was curious.

He was curious enough to try and figure this mystery out.

His friend cared about someone else as much, maybe more, as him. But who would blame him? The kid was really intriguing but was off limits, considering that Oriya already had him.

Muraki couldn't help but notice that the kid felt very familiar. He couldn't place it. He took a sip of his warm tea before brushing that thought off. He had other, much more important plans to carry out.

Drawing out the shinigami was an almost impossible task after all.

But maybe he could stay for this mystery…

-X-

Oriya watched Hisoka sleep. He found him outside sleeping in the cold. It was freezing outside. How the kid fell asleep was lost to him. He could've gotten a cold or something. Apparently he was worried since that kid was painfully thin.

Ayame, Kasumi, and Sakura kept scolding him, Oriya, as he avoided Hisoka this week. The three were worried, for Hisoka ate less and less during the week. When they told that to him he went to check on Hisoka. He panicked when he found him outside in the cold. He also felt scared when he held the child in his arms. No child should be this malnourished.

His hand brushed a few blond strands from the sleeping face. He'd been having second thoughts about letting the boy stay. It was more on a personal level. This boy invaded his thoughts like the plague. It was something he couldn't get rid of. Usually Oriya thought of how Muraki was doing and if he were all right hoping he wouldn't disappear. But he'd been distracted by this beautiful sixteen year old boy.

This beautiful boy wormed his way into his mind. He admired, cared, and lusted after this boy… Maybe even loved him. No, there was no maybe. He did love this boy. He just couldn't tell if it was paternal or the love between lovers. Even if he lusted after this boy, he'd always put it aside. He wasn't as sick as his friend. He noticed that his hand moved from caressing the face to running his fingers through the soft blond hair.

Oriya pulled away as he heard muffled giggling coming from the doorway. He saw Kasumi with Sakura and Ayame in the background trying not to laugh. Great, he was never going to hear the end of this. He looked at them with indifference.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. They immediately stopped.

"No, Oriya-san, we just came to tell you that Muraki-sensei is here to see you," Kasumi explained being the only one who could control herself. Oriya sighed.

"Tell him I'll be out in a minute."

-X-

Muraki waited patiently for Oriya. During his wait he kept thinking about his plans and what he was going to do. He knew he'd have to cause some big disturbance so the ministry would send someone after him. Luckily he got a call from a distraught stepmother who lost her famous daughter. Now he wondered what should he do before the corpse becomes rotten.

His thoughts were interrupted as Oriya stepped in his line of vision.

"Hello Oriya, how are you?" Muraki asked him in greeting with the fake smile. He knew Oriya didn't like it but he did it anyways.

"What do you want?" Oriya asked annoyed. This was the most visits within two weeks he's had by Muraki.

"Come now Oriya, why can't you greet me with a 'hello' once in a while?" Muraki said with fake hurt.

"Because you know I've already said hello. Now what do you want?"

"I can't come and have a chat with my friend once in a while?"

"Haven't I answered this question before?" Muraki chuckled a little.

"Actually I was just curious on that boy you brought in." Oriya's suspicions raised.

"Why?"

"I just wanted to know what you saw that it took most of your thinking time about me." Oriya quirked an eyebrow.

"Jealous?"

"No, not really. I am just curious."

"The kid doesn't have a place to go so I took him in."

"You seem to have a thing for strays Oriya."

"If you're going to ridicule me I don't want to hear it."

"Calm down old friend. Actually I really just came over to chat. I did ask Sakura to bring some tea for us."

-X-

Hisoka awoke to the rays of the sun. He blinked repeatedly to clear his vision. It must be the next day. He remembered falling asleep outside. He tried to sit up but someone pushed him down. He saw Kasumi along with Sakura and Ayame.

"Hisoka-kun, don't sit up. You still have a fever," Ayame said damping a cold cloth on his head. Maybe that was why he felt a little chilly.

"Hisoka-kun, you shouldn't fall asleep outside when it's cold. You're going to catch an illness," Sakura scolded.

"Hai, Oriya-san went out with Muraki-sensei to get some medicine for you. You get sick easily don't you?" Kasumi said amused.

"Not funny," Hisoka managed to bite out. The three laughed.

"When you get better, we have a wedding dress set up for you to try on. So when Oriya-san pops the question you'll be prepared and you don't have to spend a cent! Isn't that wonderful?" Ayame said.

Hisoka abruptly sat up at that statement and glared at the three women. They were chuckling.

"I am never wearing a dress!" he said. They stopped their chatter as the door slid open revealing Oriya and Muraki who just came back.

"I see you're feeling better," Oriya told him. Hisoka avoided looking at him.

"Hai, I'm fine Oriya-san." Hisoka responded dully.

"Will you all excuse us for a moment?" Oriya requested. They all nodded and left. Oriya walked over to his side and sat down. He took out the medicine and began to make it.

It was a tense silence between them. They had hardly spoken to the other since that day. If they'd ever see each other it was just a tense glance then on their merry way. There was no exchange greeting whatsoever. When Oriya was finished he handed it over.

"My friend said that this medicine would help with the fever," he stated seriously. Hisoka glanced at it suspiciously. "I made sure it was the right one." Hisoka hesitantly took the medicine. You could never know with Muraki.

When he was finished Oriya cleaned up the mess and stood up to leave.

"Lay down, the dizziness should start to take effect," Oriya requested, more like commanded before he went out. Hisoka obeyed as he felt it. He was dizzy but he couldn't fall asleep. He pulled the blanket up to his chin as he felt the chill. A few minutes later he heard the door open and close. He knew who it was. Oriya was the only one who would come in and not knock. It was his room too. The room became tense with the silence.

"I know you're not asleep," Oriya spoke. Hisoka sighed and turned around to face him. Oriya paused, thinking of what to say. He sighed and began, "It's true that I cover for him. Despite at what he does, I continue to do it. My friendship for him runs deep in something that neither you nor anyone would understand why I do it. He is my friend and I am the only friend he has to rely on. It may seem like a stupid reason but it's incomprehensible. As to why I betrayed him once for not letting him kill you, just because I let him get away with a lot of things doesn't mean I'd let him get away with everything. I don't like it but I do it anyways."

Hisoka sat up and turned away. He looked downwards. Hisoka knew how deep that bond between them went. Hisoka knew more than Oriya himself. He knew that Oriya was in love with Muraki at one point in time but it seemed to have fade as the years went by. Now he just does it because he is a friend with a serial killer. He was the only person the serial killer could depend on without completely losing it. If Oriya were to die now Muraki might have lost his sanity despite the fact that it was probably already lost.

Now, he had to tell his story. He did keep a promise, though how little it was to none, but he was grateful that Oriya didn't outwardly tell him to spill his hidden secret out.

"I was born in a well-to-do family. I had security. But then… It disappeared. I didn't understand why they did what they did but as I grew older I knew what was wrong with me," Hisoka explained covering his face with his hand to try and help stop any tears. He remembered those harsh feelings and at some point he could hear the words echoing through his head. The feelings only made them believable.

Oriya, observing the boy, didn't offer any form of comfort but waited patiently. The boy would not appreciate the comfort right now. He understood and kept at bay.

"When I was four they use to shun me away. A few months later…they locked me in my…new room. I called to them hoping they would come, but they never did. Servants came and brought me a couple meals a day. Still I called to them but they never came down to see me. It was cold and all I had was the hard floor and the barred windows revealing the sky I didn't enjoy until I was ten…" Hisoka trailed off and fisted the sheets tightly in his hand. "I dreaded the rain and hated the winter. It would flood or get colder. Sometimes both…"

Oriya couldn't believe this. Now he could understand why the boy didn't want to go back. He then rethought on the story. Although compared to Muraki, his was tame didn't mean that it wasn't an issue. But he wondered what did the boy do that caused his parents to act that way towards him. He stopped his thinking as he saw Hisoka's shoulders shaking. He hesitated…but went with his conscious.

Oriya wrapped his arms around the small frame in comfort. Hisoka buried his face in his clothes. Oriya felt liquid through his shirt. Not once had he seen the boy cry, except for that one time three years ago when his parents didn't look for him. He could understand why but he couldn't understand why Hisoka's parents hated him.

"Why do they hate you bouya?" he asked while he slowly ran his fingers through the boy's hair as to relax him.

"Because…" Hisoka breathe out, "I'm a monster." He whispered the last part. Oriya stopped his fingers. He glared at the wall. How could anyone call his or her child a monster? Well, Saki, Muraki's half-brother was an exception and Muraki was already considered one. That was because he killed people. As far as he knew Hisoka didn't kill anyone. If Hisoka's parents were around, he'd give them a piece of his mind. His anger was subdued as he felt Hisoka shaking in his arms. He thought the boy had stopped crying.

"Bouya, what's wrong?" Oriya asked concerned.

"You… you were angry. It overwhelmed me." Hisoka answered. Things were starting to click. But he had to make sure.

"How?"

"Because, I'm an empath."

TBC--------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: I just finished this today. Ha ha this fic is almost done. I might do another one soon but I have to finish my other fics first! If I don't I wont be able to finish them. I hate unfinished fics. Anyways thanks for ur reviews! I really appreciate them that you people enjoy reading this. Just one more chapter to go after this!

Like it? Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	5. Chapter 5

Moment's Change

Response to reviewers:

Unclear Destiny: Argh, I hate grammar anyways thanks!

darksaphire: Yes they are!

dimonyo-anghel: Here's the answer!

Mizuki hikari: I have contined.

skyBERRY: I'm glad it is. Sadly it's coming to a close...

amethyst: They are a nice couple. I hardly see one...

Epilogue

"Because I'm an empath."

Hisoka braced himself for the blow.

But it never came.

Oriya didn't push him away and called him a monster. Oriya didn't give off feelings that would support that thought. Instead, Oriya just held him closer. Hisoka looked up to gaze into brown eyes. Oriya just sighed softly.

"I figured as such," Oriya said brushing the strands of blond hair. Hisoka looked at him surprise. "Don't worry about it bouya, I won't throw you away. I practically hide a serial killer anyways."

Hisoka uncharacteristically threw his arms around Oriya's neck while burying his face in the juncture of his neck. Oriya wrapped his arms around his waist in response. They stayed like that for a while.

Had Hisoka not been wrapped up in Oriya's caring emotions, he would've felt the presence of someone listening outside the door.

-X-

Another week passed by. Things seemed to brighten up around the Kokakuro. Everything was back to normal. Kasumi, Sakura, and Ayame were still trying to get him to wear dresses, some of the unfriendly customers were still trying to harass him, and Oriya and him were now spending time with each other. Their feeling were only platonic as of now, maybe more.

"C'mon Hisoka-kun! Model one more for us? Please?" Kasumi begged along with Sakura and Ayame and the whole Kokakuro employees. He cringed and backed away. Luckily for him he was near the door. He quickly slid the door open to escape but bumped into someone. He really didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"What is going on?" Oriya asked in his authoritative voice. Hisoka sighed in relief. He quickly maneuvered around Oriya and walked out. Oriya just looked after his retreating form for a while then turned his attention to the staff. He looked around to see strewn out kimonos and other women's clothing. "Never mind," he said with a sigh. "Get back to work. Customers are still here."

Oriya followed Hisoka's path. Maybe to calm the boy down since probably the eager excitement of his employees would overwhelm him.

-X-

Hisoka liked mediating. It relaxed his mind and always shielded him from other people's thoughts and feelings. He was glad that Oriya opted to train him in the sword. Hisoka had taken lessons before as being the Kurosaki heir, but he never got the chance to continue. Hisoka let out a breath as he felt Oriya's presence.

He relaxed as Oriya entered and sat beside him. He liked Oriya's presence. It was calm and constant. It only got wild when something really bothered the older man.

"You alright Bon?" Oriya asked taking a drag of his pipe.

"I'm fine," Hisoka answered.

"I could fire them if you want."

"You'd lose customers."

"Not really. If I offered you in their place." Hisoka gaped.

"Oriya-san!" Hisoka chided as he playfully hit the man's arm. Oriya just chuckled. "Hmpf." Hisoka crossed his arms and turned away.

"I'm only joking."

Before Hisoka could respond, a knock interrupted him. The door slid open revealing Ayame.

"Oriya-san, Muraki-sensei is here to see you," she said. Oriya sighed.

"Tell him I'll be there." Ayame nodded and closed the door. "I've got to record this. The most visits I've had within a month." Oriya muttered. Hisoka heard him and just let out a small smile.

"He cares about you a lot, knowing he can't live without you here as his friend." Hisoka commented. Oriya just looked at him. The boy knew things probably no one would ever understand. Heck, he was sure the boy knew more about him than himself.

"Hn, I better go see what this twisted friendship wants this time."

Oriya stood up and walked out.

Hisoka sighed looking at the door the older man went through. He could tell there was something else Oriya had wanted to say but didn't. Hisoka decided to walk around. He was bored sitting there all day. Maybe he could ask Ayame to accompany him to the bookstore or something.

-X-

"Kazutaka. This is a pleasant surprise," Oriya said in greeting as he met Muraki in the guest room.

"Hello Oriya," Muraki said back.

"What brings you here?"

"Old friend, why do you always question my visits?"

"Because your visits are always questionable."

"Haha…always so serious, Oriya." Before there could be another word the door opened revealing Sakura.

"Oriya-san, Muraki-sensei, we're sorry. But we don't have anymore tea leaves," she said. Oriya sighed and stood up.

"I'll go get some. You don't mind waiting Kazutaka?" Oriya asked the silver haired man.

"Not at all Oriya."

-X-

Ayame and Hisoka came back from their trip. Ayame was carrying most of their buy. She refused to let Hisoka carry it because he might break his wrist. Hisoka just pouted the whole way. He really hated feeling helpless. Everyone at the Kokakuro always treated him like he might break. Just because he looked it, didn't mean he would.

Sakura met them in the hall.

"Ayame, Hisoka-kun, where did you go?" she asked curiously, also a bit peeved that they didn't ask her.

"We went to the bookstore and got some groceries. I noticed we didn't have anymore tea leaves so we got some along with some other things," Ayame explained. Sakura gasped.

"If I had known you were going, then I wouldn't have told Oriya-san. He just went to get some!"

"Oh well, the more the better. Let's go make some. He should be back by then."

They both took Hisoka's hands and dragged him to the kitchens. Hisoka just sighed.

-X-

Hisoka walked the halls of the Kokakuro. He was kicked out of the room because Oriya wanted to change. Though he didn't know why. He was just about to get to the good part of his book before the other came in. He decided to take the book and head either to Sakura, Ayame, or Kasumi's room. Or maybe the kitchen. The kitchen was more probable. So he headed in that direction.

He bumped into Tori, who was another worker. She seemed to be in a hurry with that tea tray. She seemed relieved to see him.

"Hisoka-kun, can you please deliver this to the guestroom? Oriya expects the tea ready there when he gets there. Thank you Hisoka-kun!" she said not giving him a choice as she handed him the tray and hightailed it out. Hisoka did pick up why. He didn't dwell on it long. He had to deliver the tea now.

Making his way to the guestroom, he felt a familiar presence that threatened him. Oriya had told him to avoid Muraki at all costs. But he couldn't now. He just hoped that Muraki didn't say anything aside from a greeting. He only met the man once in person but the other unintentional ones were the most horrifying. He slowly approached the guestroom and knocked then opened the door. He feared for himself as Oriya hadn't arrived yet.

He was frozen as Muraki's gaze turned to him with a creepy smile.

"Hello bouya, I thought Tori-san was going to deliver the tea," Muraki said in greeting. Hisoka had to be polite.

"She had to go somewhere important," Hisoka answered setting the tray down and setting up the table. He stood up began to leave.

Muraki, being the observant guy he is, noticed something. He never did find out who escaped from him three years ago. He also thought that it was weird that Oriya hadn't looked hard enough. The boy arrived around the same time. He put two and two together. If his assumptions were correct, Hisoka was the one who saw him kill someone three years ago. That backside did look very similar.

"Bouya," he called out. He noticed that Hisoka froze up, "stay awhile until Oriya comes back. It'll only be a minute, I'm sure."

"But Oriya-san told me to return when I finished," Hisoka said coming up with an excuse. He didn't want to be in the same room as this man.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Oriya wouldn't mind if I detained you for a minute or two." Muraki gestured in front of him. "Please sit."

-X-

Oriya was worried. He'd been looking for Hisoka after he told the kid to stay outside for a few minutes. The kid wandered off. He figured the kitchens so he went to look. Surprisingly he wasn't there. He checked Sakura's, Ayame's, and Kasumi's room but he wasn't there either. He then bumped into Tori. She was always in a hurry.

"Tori, have you seen Hisoka?" Oriya asked.

"Oh, yeah, I asked him to deliver the tea to the guestroom-" she answered but was cut off as Oriya sped off to the guestroom.

'_Muraki better not have done anything,' _Oriya thought worriedly.

-X-

Hisoka was uncomfortable. He shifted ever so slightly in his seat. He drank some tea to calm his fears. It did for a while but it would just come back. Muraki's calculating gaze at him as he talked was unnerving. Hisoka just stayed quiet while Muraki talked about some of his days of him and Oriya as classmates and friends. He was startled out of his state when he felt a cool hand on his forehead.

"You've been awfully quiet bouya, are you sick again?" Muraki asked getting closer and feeling among his neck, cheek, and forehead. "Maybe you should rest?" Hisoka shook his head. He had to get out of there.

"Iie, I'm fine Muraki-sensei," Hisoka responded trying to look like he wasn't avoiding him. Muraki, being observant guy he is, let out a small smirk. He did notice that little detail.

"Is there something wrong bouya?"

"Iie." Hisoka kept backing away little by little.

"Oh really. Is it that you remember something?"

Hisoka gaped at the thought. But then he bit his lip from screaming for being slammed against the wall. He felt Muraki's breath against his ear.

"It's surprising that I didn't recognize you or didn't place the pieces together. It's been awhile hasn't it bouya?" Muraki said to him. "Three years and here you are, still looking the same. I never expected you to see what I had done that night. But what I didn't expect was that Oriya would hide you from me."

Hisoka began shaking. He could feel Muraki's darkness pouring into him.

"Please… Stop…" he pleaded. He shut his eyes and turned away. He felt like screaming.

"I usually don't let people live after seeing what I have done. And you bouya, have lived too long—"

Muraki moved to the other side just in time before the incoming blade would hit him. He stared in surprise. Oriya stood pointing the sharp end of the blade at him. He smiled again, which looked like in amusement, as he stared at them. Oriya knew that he was no match for him but at least he could try.

"Lay a hand on him Kazutaka, and I will not hesitate, friend or not," Oriya stated staring expressionlessly at his friend.

"What could you do to stop me old friend?" Muraki taunted. Oriya couldn't tell if he was playing or not.

"Even if I can't, I'll still try."

"Oriya-san!" Hisoka stated in surprise. He was about to move but Oriya held him back. He bit his lip in nervousness. He could feel the tension in the room, plus Oriya's nervousness. He could also feel Muraki's emotions. They were cold with a hint of sadness? He couldn't figure out the latter if it was there or not.

"Why would you do that Oriya?" Muraki asked. He still kept that creepy smile on his face.

"I may allow you to do things beyond the law but this is something I will not let you go through with." Oriya answered. Muraki looked irritated.

"Tell me old friend, did he accept what you do and what I have done?" Muraki sounded angry. Hisoka flinched.

"He knew everything from the get go." Oriya had answered sternly. He could sense Muraki's anger. Muraki relaxed. He had an emotionless expression on his face.

They stared at the other trying to see one break first.

After a few lasting minutes, Muraki turned away and walked over to the door leading outside. He turned to look at his long time friend. And he hoped that it still was there. Even if he was stronger than Oriya, he knew that he couldn't kill his only friend that he could trust. (1)

"Thank you, Kazutaka," Oriya said. Muraki then turned away and smiled. He stepped to the outside and disappeared.

Hisoka sighed in relief. He thought he'd faint with the thick tension in the room. Oriya placed his sword in its sheath. He sighed before turning around to face Hisoka. He reached out and brushed the strands of hair and caressed the soft skin before cupping his cheek.

"Are you alright Bon?" he asked. Hisoka glowered at him. His hand covered the other's.

"I don't know anyone by that name." Hisoka answered with a bit of bite. Oriya held himself from chuckling and just let out a small smile, leaning in.

"Are you alright Hisoka-kun?" he asked in a whisper.

"I'm fine Oriya-sa-ummm…"

Hisoka was cut off when he was pushed against the wall and warm lips covered his. He was surprised at first but then gave in. His arms wrapped around the brown-haired man's neck, pushing them closer.

Oriya should just stop himself. He really should. If he continued, it would be considered rape. Muraki was rubbing off on him. But Hisoka was different. He bet if Hisoka were past the age limit, he'd still look like a pedophile. It had been three years but the kid didn't look like he aged except for his height, though not that much. He pulled away to stare into those dazed emerald green eyes. He really couldn't help himself. He wanted to make sure that nothing dangerous happened, that his worst nightmare didn't come true.

For a moment, he thought he would've lost Hisoka to Muraki. All these three years of worrying and it was over now. It was safe now. He pulled him into a hug. Hisoka returned it as his head rested on the other man's shoulder. He felt butterfly kisses descend on his neck. He tilted his head to the side, occasionally letting out a moan.

"Oriya-san!" The door busted open as Kasumi arrived. She froze for a moment as she took in the scene. Then she let out a small smile. Of course, she didn't realize that she was interrupting something, until she become conscious of a glare sent her way. She smiled sheepishly before closing the door and rushing off to tell Sakura and Ayame. Oh, and to inform the staff to not enter the guestroom.

Oriya sighed, resting his head on Hisoka's shoulder.

"I'm never gonna hear the end of this," he muttered enough for Hisoka to hear. Hisoka smiled a little.

"At least you wont be hassled to wear a dress," Hisoka countered.

Oriya chuckled softly. He pushed Hisoka down to the floor as he hovered over him. He leaned down till their faces were an inch apart.

"But with you, a dress wouldn't look too bad," Oriya commented before descending on those soft lips.

Hisoka mentally sighed before kissing back. He was really happy. If he hadn't run away he would've been dead. Then maybe he probably would've meet Oriya like this but not on good mutual circumstances like this. Maybe this reality is better than an alternate one.

Owari!

(1) – That's how I think Muraki's and Oriya's relationship is. They are mutual friends and even if Oriya liked Muraki at one point. Muraki still wouldn't kill Oriya at all.

BLK Angel of Destruction: I know, I know the ending probably sucked but I tried. But I appreciate your reviews. I really hope you enjoyed the story!

Like it? Review! CC accepted.


End file.
